La vida de Marceline
by itzelmoon
Summary: La vida de Marceline desde sus inicios, su relación con su madre y su padre y lo duro que fue su vida Ojalá y les agrade, me esforcé haciéndola, pronto la segunda parte n.n


**La vida de Marceline**

**Feliz inicio**

Era un atardecer muy soleado, Maceline estaba en casa muy ansiosa por salir.

-¡Mami por favor!-

-No Mar, sabes que es peligroso para nosotros salir-

-Pero me encanta salir, te juro que tendré mucho cuidado, por favor-

-Está bien, pero solo un rato-

Antes de salir su madre le untaba mucho bloqueador solar y le ponía un enorme sobrero para protegerla contra el sol, mientras ella usaba una gran sombrilla morada.

-Mami, ya sabes que a mi no me afecta el sol, ¿Por qué me pones todo esto?-

-Por que quiero protegerte, somos seres de la obscuridad, debemos protegernos del sol-

-Sabes que no hace falta, yo soy muy ruda y puedo protegerme sola-

-Claro que si hija, yo lo se, ahora ve a jugar.-

Mientras Marceline jugaba, su madre la observaba con una sonrisa muy grande en la cara, disfrutaba verla feliz, correteando y observando fijamente a cualquier animal o insecto que se cruzara en su camino. Al explorar todo esto seguido caía al suelo.

-¡Auch! Mami no lo hagas me duelen mucho las rodillas-

-Yo sé que te lastimo, pero esas heridas que te has hecho te las bebo curar o se infectarán-

-¡Pero me estás lastimando!-

-Marceline, debes recordar que la única razón por la que te lastimo es por que te quiero-

-Bueno, gracias madre-

-Ya he terminado, no te preocupes, el tiempo pasará y pronto no sentirás nada.-

**La gran guerra de los champiñones **

Este día fue uno muy diferente a los otros, aunque la gran guerra de los champiñones ya tenía tiempo de haberse iniciado, los bombardeos estruendosos se hicieron más presentes estas últimas semanas. La madre de Marceline preocupada por la salud de su hija exigió a su esposo marcharse de ahí.

-No podemos marcharnos de aquí, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es el lugar mas seguro que podemos encontrar-

-Yo solo me preocupo por la seguridad de mi hija-

-¡¿Crees que yo no? La he estado defendiendo de toda esta guerra, gracias a mi no le ha pasado nada-

-¿Ahora crees que yo no la cuido?-

-Claro que lo haces pero tú no te tienes que arriesgar tanto como yo-

-Si tanto te molesta ya no lo hagas, yo la puedo cuidar sola-

- Yo creo que tú…-

-Padre, ya basta - Interrumpió Marceline – No me gusta verlos pelear y mucho menos por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, ya no lo haremos – Dijo su padre mirando molesto a su esposa. –

Esta guerra ya había durado mucho hasta para los mortales normales, lo cual causaba cada vez más disfunción en la familia de Marceline. A ella le dolía mucho ver cada vez más separados a su madre y a su padre.

El padre de Marceline seguido se marchaba a buscar comida, a alejar intrusos que se acercaban a sus tierras, o a atender asuntos del inframundo, por lo cual Marceline y su madre se quedaban solas mucho tiempo sin poder salir. Esto causaba mucha desesperación en Marceline, no le gustaba quedarse todo el día en casa, quería explorar las cosas y conocer niños como ella o personas con las cuales interactuar. Su madre pensó que si no podía salir tenia que buscar algo en casa con lo cual Marceline pudiera jugar, pero no encontraba nada. Se le ocurrió que ella misma podría hacer uno, así que tomo un trapo de cocina viejo, un poco de relleno de almohada e hilo, después de unas horas su creación estaba terminada, era un oso de peluche. Aunque no era muy bonito a Marceline le encanto, lo nombro Hambo y no le gustaba soltarlo para nada, esto hico muy feliz a su madre.

Un día el padre de Marceline había ido a tender algunos asuntos urgentes en el inframundo, Como siempre Marceline y su madre se quedaron solas, todo era muy normal en su casa, hasta que se escucharon ruidos por atrás de su casa.

-¡¿Qué fue eso madre?-

-No te preocupes hija, fue tan solo el viento-

-Mami, se escucho muy fuerte tengo miedo-

-No te muevas de aquí, iré a revisar-

Mientras que su madre averiguaba que era lo que pasaba ella se quedo sola, los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte y cerca de ella, desobedeciendo a su madre y salió de su casa, se encontró de pronto con una criatura muy extraña parecida a un troll gigante y obscuro, sus ojos parecían estar hechos de cristal con un color rojo muy encendido, Marceline no sintió miedo, pero sabía que este troll quería hacerle daño, así que trató de espantarlo, involuntariamente se transformó en un lobo gigante, lo cual hizo que el Troll se espantara y huyera sin hacer daño a nada ni a nadie. Marceline estaba muy alarmada, ya que no sabía lo que acababa de hacer, desesperada le dijo a su madre.

-¡¿Mamá que acabo de hacer? Me transforme en un lobo y no se como lo hice, estoy muy preocupada, que pasa conmigo, soy muy rara.-

-Ya Mar, no te alarmes, esto es muy normal en ti, nosotros somos seres de la obscuridad y nos podemos transformar en diversas criaturas o animales.-

-Pero… ¿Tú lo puedes hacer mami?-

-Claro que sí, al igual que tu padre-

Al saber esto Marceline se sintió aliviada, incluso se sintió muy orgullosa de saber que podía transformarse al igual que sus padres. En ese momento supo que estaba creciendo y muchas cosas más interesantes y divertidas estaban por llegar a su vida.

**La captura**

Desde aquel incidente ningún mortal se había atrevido a pasar por su casa, a Marceline le encantaba sentir que era la guardiana de su casa, a cada ruido o situación extraña ella salía a espantar a pequeñas criaturas que ocasionaban ese ruido. El padre de Marceline solo hacia visitas fugaces a su casa, ya que como él era "El señor de la Obscuridad" en el inframundo había muchos problemas ocasionados por la guerra.

Un día se escucho un ruido fuera de lo normal.

-Yo me encargo mami ¡Estoy lista!-

- No Marceline esto suena más peligroso, yo iré a revisar-

-Pero… -

-Marceline, debes obedecerme-

-De acuerdo –

La madre de Marceline tenía un horrible presentimiento y sabía que esta vez no solo se trataba de una pequeña criatura, si no de algo más grande y maligno que no solo buscaba espantar o destruir cosas, si no hacerles daño, al creer esto encerró a su hija dentro de la casa, cerrando puertas y ventanas con llave o atascándolas con alguna cosa, ella mientras se preparaba para lo que venía. Marceline desesperada trataba de salir de su casa golpeando fuertemente la puerta y las ventanas. Su madre desde fuera le hizo señas dándole a entender que se calmara y bajara la voz, esto logró tranquilizar un poco a Marceline, sin embargo al ver ese horrible espectro que se acercaba a su madre perdió la calma totalmente, Marceline se transformo de nuevo involuntariamente en un lobo y logró romper las puertas y ventanas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo alcanzo a distinguir la sombra del espectro que se llevaba a su madre en las manos. Corriendo Marceline trató de alcanzarlos, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, ya que el espectro era muy rápido y ágil, aun más que ella transformada en lobo. Volvió a su estado original, apretó fuertemente a Hambo y se soltó a llorar impasiblemente.

A las pocas horas de lo sucedido su padre llego, al ver puertas y ventanas destruidas, todo un desastre dentro de su casa y a su hija sola y llorando supo que algo muy grave había ocurrido.

-¡¿Marceline que ocurrió? ¡¿Y tu madre?-

-Se la llevaron padre, un espectro maligno llego a la casa y trato hacernos daño, se la llevaron por mi culpa, por tratar de protegerme-

-No digas eso Marceline, nada es tu culpa, de hecho es mi culpa por dejarlas solas tanto tiempo-

-¿Porqué sucede todo esto padre?-

-Verás, Cuando eres "El señor de la obscuridad" te consigues muchos enemigos, muchos buscan cobrar venganza con todo, incluso con cosas personales, ahora buscaron cobrar venganza con lo que mas me importa en la vida, ustedes. Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Pero yo te juro que no descansaré hasta saber sobre tu madre, te lo prometo hija.-

Al terminar esta frase, abrazó a su hija, Marceline comenzó a llorar, pero en ese momento supo que contaba con el apoyo de su padre, pensó que a partir de ese incidente serian mas unidos, pero en cambio su padre salía mas seguido para investigar sobre su madre, y ella se quedaba muy sola.


End file.
